


too much extra butter

by glasshalfempty, parcourtalara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, please end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasshalfempty/pseuds/glasshalfempty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcourtalara/pseuds/parcourtalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>butter</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much extra butter

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted my instagram account yesterday rip gl.asshalfempty
> 
> this is a short stucky drabble that me and cora wrote a couple months back that got deleted along with my account, so I thought I'd post it here. hope you guys enjoy :)

steve had gone all out for his boy. sticks, tubs, even buckets full of butter sat in his living room. he had gone to three different costco's that morning and bought all the butter he could get his hands on. he was waiting on the couch for his lover to come home so they could have the time of their lives, and around 4:39 in the afternoon, bucky walked through the door. he froze stared in awe at the sheer amount of butter sitting in his and steve's living room. "steve," he breathed as steve stepped towards him holding two huge handfuls of melting butter. bucky quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving his decadent rolls of fat exposed. steve wasted no time in gripping bucky's beautiful tiddies in his hands and smearing them with the butter. bucky moaned as steve rubbed the greasy substance all over his skin, making sure that it got in every crease of bucky's plump body. he emptied tubs and tubs of butter all over bucky, on his skin, in his hair. eventually, when bucky was completely greased up, steve leaned forward in his ear and whispered, "turn around". bucky quickly spun around and spread his legs for the blonde american hunk, who swiftly stuck three fingers straight into his asshole. bucky moaned at the feeling of the buttery lubricant being rubbed around inside him, and sighed as he felt steve press his greased-up dick against his meaty hole. steve began to fuck bucky ruthlessly, but due to the amount of butter that had gotten on the floor, they both slipped and fell over, and bucky was so greased up that he shot out from under steve and flew through the open window, down into the street below. steve raced to the window and looked down, where he could see his lover's broken, greasy form lying in the street. a single tear streaking down his cheek, steve shook his head and whispered, "too much extra butter.


End file.
